Bulletproof
by JessyBoo
Summary: They never saw it coming. Not even Jade Harley.


A/N : Just a random idea I've had. I don't own Homestuck/Jade/Dave/Etc. But I did write the story, so I own that, at least.

She wished that she had taken his warnings. But she didn't, and she kept what happened a secret. Her time was short, and she would have to bring it up, eventually. But for now, she studied the mark on her arm that was still fresh, despite being there for days. Sighing, she fidgeted with the sleeves of her dog tier outfit. She wasn't even sure about how to break the news. Fear was a understatement of what she was fearing.

She could sense herself slipping away, her thoughts becoming more stupid by the passing day. She really was losing herself and she broke down at the end of each night, crying herself to sleep. She had just wanted to explore, days ago. But even that turned out horribly for poor Jade Harley. Never once had the possibility of acquiring Rabies had crossed her mind, and she felt absolutely stupid for letting it slip her mind. Had Bec seen this coming? Was that why he had protected her so much? God, she felt horribly stupid, much more than she usually did.

And she knew Dave knew something was up. He even tried to confront her about it, but she shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about it. Yet at the same time she did, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. And that was something that made herself pity herself. She was just so weak, and she was being selfish. What if she lost control? Hurt him because she was unable to talk to him? That thought was scary in itself.

She was already hurting him more than she liked emotionally. Here he was, the perfect boyfriend, and she avoided any contact with him except talking. She wouldn't even kiss him, not wanting to infect him too. Although he had a strong poker face about the situation, she could tell her was hurting, trying to get her out of the cocoon she wrapped herself in. But it was a futile effort, causing no reaction. Jade wouldn't move, not yet.

Sleep was what she needed. And she sought it out much more often than she usually did. Another thing Dave noticed and didn't mention. But she couldn't help it, she had felt so weak. And fragile, like she did in the past. She was also losing a little weight, though it wasn't noticeable to him, but she saw it whenever she changed clothes, went to shower alone, etc. Soon she would perish, and for some reason she welcomed that thought, finding it better than this situation.

—

Months passed, she thought. She didn't really know, she lost track due to excessive sleeping. Many times her and Dave fought about what was going on, and she still kept it hidden inside, though her condition was known to a extent. He knew she was sick, and he couldn't stop worrying, trying desperately to get her to see a doctor, or something. Being cool wasn't even something he cared about lately. But Jade wouldn't listen, because she knew there was nothing he could do for her. Well there was, but when the time came.

So she decided to talk to him about it, but not in person. She couldn't even think about it without crying. How could she explain? Everything was so stressful for her. So instead, she caught him at a good time while he was away, doing whatever he was doing. Lately they hadn't had much contact, and she figured his loyalties weren't that great. She didn't blame him, not one bit. She'd be gone soon anyway, so why waste time hating a outcome that she brought upon herself?

Picking up her computer, she went to pester him, hoping he would reply.

— gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:20 PM —

GG: hey dave, are you here? i have to talk to you…

GG: so if youre reading this get back to me asap, okay? :(

Jade waited for a answer, not getting one right, and that worried her. But she tried not to think about it as she waited, each moment seeming to stretch out for her. After what seemed like a hour to her, he replied.

TG: shit sorry

TG: ive been busy rapping with my bro

TG: looks like i missed you

TG: i guess youre sleeping now

TG: wouldnt be surprised but anyway

TG: im coming home as this conversation is going on so we can talk then

And he ceased pestering her, making his way home. He tried not to think about what he was doing to her, feeling guilty somewhere along the lines, but he shoved it down. He thought of her being aware, but it wasn't really a possibility, was it? Jade was too cheerful and peppy to notice what was happening behind the scenes. That was what he told himself anyway, not wanting to believe that she knew very well. They both aged, and she wasn't the naive little girl she used to be when it came down to it one hundred percent, but he knew a part of the girl he fell in love with still existed. And that was he used to mask his guilt. Pretending was good enough for him, and he was good at doing it. Only he could pull it off. Or so he thought.

Jade on the other hand wasn't sleeping, but she was close to passing out. She should have responded when she had a chance, but she couldn't. Not even then. Her pity for herself just increased tenfold. But that worry was given up, replaced with pain. She was shutting down, and she could feel it. She had waited too long, and now she was paying the price. Wincing and holding her side, she tried to get up, but she couldn't. It hurt to much to even attempt to move. She was bed ridden, it seemed. And suddenly the bed felt so inviting, causing her to drift off into sleep, but not before she took her final breath. Jade Harley was gone.

—

He couldn't believe he did it… Shot her. The one he loved the most. But he did, and her blood was on his hands. He had no choice, she was beyond help. And just when it couldn't get any worse.

He swear he could feel tears forming, but he did his best to squeeze them away. It didn't do much. And yet this was all ironic, and he couldn't help but dig that. He had shot Jade Harley, with her own rifle, something that was suppose to keep her safe. What was he kidding? Fuck irony.

Suddenly everything was clear to him. She did this for him. And he cursed himself and her. He could have seen the signs, but he was foolish. She could have went to him, but she didn't. They were both weak, both did things that led to this. And regret surfaced, feeling bad he even did what he did. But like all that mattered. Jade was dead. The girl that he did treasure, should have treasured, was gone. He didn't even get to talk to her, say any goodbyes.

A/N: Yeah, that's what I get for listening to sad stories. Sorry if this is kinda vague, but I hope if you've got this far that you've enjoyed it. 3


End file.
